


Fireflies - Sweet Pea x Reader Imagine

by someawesomeangie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawesomeangie/pseuds/someawesomeangie
Summary: It's the most romantic time of the year, and Sweet Pea forgot to give his girl a Valentine's Day gift. How is he going to make it up? (OMG I suck at summaries, sorry.)





	Fireflies - Sweet Pea x Reader Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a friend of mine on tumblr @/demigodofthesun for Valentine's day.
> 
> Feel free to follow her there! Also me @/someawesomeangie to see my random blog.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I suck at proofreading. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sweet Pea wasn’t a romantic kind of guy.

Sure, he loved to be affectionate, he loved to show the whole world you were his, but when it came to dates, anniversaries, random bouquet of roses or cute stuffed teddy bear gifts, he wasnt that guy.

The relationship was new. You two had officially come out as a couple to the serpents and the class at Riverdale High for about a month or two, though with all the flirting before it felt like much longer.

The holiday had slipped right over his head. It didn’t hit him until he walked through the front doors of the high school and was flashed with the colors of red, pink, and white. Girls with their boyfriends arms around their shoulders, holding single or a dozen roses, some holding some form of heart shaped chocolate box or stuffed animal.

“Shit.” Sweet Pea cursed. He had such a great memory, yet he forgot this?

He was ready to bolt when you caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He could spot you from down the hall and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. You were adorable, wearing a color scheme of red and white, hearts covering the sweater you wore, those black high heel boots he thought always look so hot on you, and your normal denim jeans. It didn’t take long for you to see him as well. You greeted him with a smile and wave and his guilt was mixed with his heart melting at the sight of you.

As you walked closer, he could see you carrying a large bag.

“Hey.” He kept his cool, greeted you as usual with a quick peck and his arms around your shoulders, though on the inside he continued to freak out. “Whats in there?” He jerked his head in the direction of the bag you carried.

“Cookies! And that cake I once brought,” you said. “I wanted to bring a treat for everyone. But these,” you pulled out a seperate box of cookies that he noticed were a bright red compared to the rest of the pink cookies. “Are just for you!”

Red was his favorite color. He took the box with no expression, even though inside he was eternally grateful. The guilt continued to pile.

The bell rang, and you two started on your usual path towards your first period class. It was in the same hall, just on opposite sides. Right before you two parted ways he leaned down to give a small, sweet, hidden kiss on your cheek.

“Thanks for the cookies, I’ll see you at lunch.” The words flowed out smooth like, and you smiled as your heart seemed to skip a beat. Sometimes he made you melt without even trying.

He watched you walk away, eyes glued to your back until you disappeared into the classroom. The hallway dispersed of the students until it was just him. He pretended he was trying to open a locker until the bell rang. In a split second he was making his way towards the other end of the school, where Fang’s first class was. He peered inside the small window the door had until his friend spotted him. Using the excuse to use the restroom, the two met across the hall.

Fang furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Whats up?”

“I forgot it was Valentine’s day.”

“Okay, and?” It took him a second of an awkward pause and Sweet Pea’s expression for him to understand the situation. “Oh…” Then he started to laugh, and Sweet Pea punched him.

“It’s not funny. I’m screwed!”

“Dude, she’s not going to care if you got her a present or not. She’s probably not even expecting-”

“Exactly! She’s not expecting me to get her one, which means I’m going to look like an ass if I don’t get her one.” He groaned, “What kind of shitty excuse of a boyfriend am I….”

His back leaned against the cold lockers as his arms crossed his chest, the leather of his jacket squeaking the slightest. Fang could tell how distressed he was. It wasn’t like Sweet Pea to care about gifts or stupid holidays like today, but it was because it was you. He knew how he truly felt.

A long awkward silence was shared between them. Fang broke it with a sigh.

“I got an idea.”

\---

The rest of the day went as it usually did, with the exception of lunch being filled with mostly cake and cookies and not the gross cafeteria food. Although it poked in the back of your mind, you genuinely weren’t expecting anything from anyone, especially Sweet Pea. Just a few weeks before today he was already complaining about how stupid he thought Valentine’s day was. Betty, like you, had brought gifts for the whole gang. Everyone praised you for bringing treats and goods (they were all expecting it from you two but still was thankful). Jughead, Betty, Archie, Veronica and Kevin all brought you specifically a gift and you felt as if you could cry from how sweet the gesture was.

Sweet Pea acted as normal, although maybe a little bit more quieter. His arms casually wrapped around your shoulders almost all of lunch - he may not be one for much PDA, but he loved to show you off. He stuffed his face with the cake and cookies you brought. The ones you had made for him were already long gone.

Lunch ended, fifth and sixth period passed, and it was finally the end of the day. You had been given a few more gifts from other friends and classmates, and overall it had been a good day.

You were surprised when you walked towards the front and saw Sweet Pea resting on his motorcycle, a single rose in his hand. It was the same color as the red frosting on the cookies. The moment he saw you shocked expression, the guilt he had carried all day washed away.

“Hey.” He held out the rose to you as you walked closer. You couldn’t tell if he was smiling or smirking. “This’s you for”

“Thank you…” You trailed off for a split second. “What’s this for?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. Did you not think I’d get my girlfriend at least a rose?”

You blushed at the word. It was still so new.

Sweet Pea handed you an extra helmet he was hiding behind him. He didn’t have an extra helmet, which meant he had bought this just for you.

“Hop on, that rose isn’t the only surprise.”

“Are you sure…?” You had never ridden on a motorcycle before and was hesitant about it. Sweet Pea insisted though, shoving the helmet in your hands.

“Better hold tight. I like to go fast.” The engine roared to life, causing you to jump slightly, and you took that as your cue to get on the bike. The helmet was a little big but with some adjustments it fit just right. With your backpack now tighter around your shoulders, he kicked the stand off the bike and could feel him balancing all the new weight. Your arms wrapped around his torso like you were holding on for dear life, and he smiled.

He pushed on the gas, and you two sped towards Pops.

\---

Sweet Pea asked Pop in advanced for a special Valentine’s Day dinner nobody else had ever gotten. It was cheesy, but you two shared a classic LoveBug Strawberry milkshake with lots of whip cream and pink sprinkles, double cheese burgers and fries and a small individual pie that was in the shape of a heart. Sweet Pea almost didn’t like it until he saw the smile on your face at the sight of all the food. It made it all worth it.

You were pulling out your wallet as Sweet Pea took the last bite of his pie. He grabbed your hand.

“You weren’t going to pay for this, were you?”

“Well, I’d at least like to pay for half-”

He cut you off with the shake of his head. “Don’t think I already know how you are. I prepaid for all of this.”

“You’re an asshole.” That comment always made him laugh. “Can I at least leave a tip?”

“Nope, already did that too.”

You groaned, resulting in another laugh and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Come on, I got one last thing planned for us.”

\---

As you guys hoped back on his motorcycle, you noticed the sky already changing colors. Sweet Pea was going down a road that very few people knew about that lead to the shores of the now ominous lake Jason’s body had been found just last summer.

The two of you arrived as the sky was a pretty color of pink and orange. There was at least another hour until the sun would set. Sweet Pea parked his bike and the two of you sat on the grass, doing nothing but talking. Sometimes you’d pull out your phone and show him pictures, or take a few selfies, but mostly you two enjoyed the sunset.

Although he already knew the cold didn’t affect you much, his arms wrapped around your body like he was trying to warm you, despite his leather jacket making that impossible for the first few minutes.

“Thank you, Sweets,” you said, your voice coming out more of a whisper.

“Only the best for my girl.” You felt your cheeks burn. He had never called you that before, but you hoped he would do it again.

He saw the rose he had given you earlier a foot away, and leaned over to grab it and show it in front of your face. You smiled as you took it, but he still held on, causing your fingers to brush against one another.

Your body turned to face him, eyes locked, so close you two shared a breath. He leaned in and your lips met. The world always seemed to melt away no matter how many times you two shared a kiss. It lasted so long, you and Sweet Pea missed the best part: all around fireflies began to come to life around you. One twinkle, than another, and another! It wasn’t until you pulled away that you noticed, causing you to breathlessly laugh. He smiled.

“Oh my god…” It was beautiful. The bugs brought a soft light around you two. If you hadn’t been so comfortable in his arms, you would have stood up to get a better look.

Even if Fang did help him with the rose and the whole Pop’s situation, he was proud of this. This was his idea. All of the cheesy valentines day gunk was worth it to see the smile on your face, especially at this moment.

As his hand come up to cup your face, you two shared one last kiss. You noticed this kiss was… different, even compared to your first kiss. Because when you pulled away and looked into his brown eyes, there was a different emotion. With slight hesitation, he said it loud and clear:

“I love you.”


End file.
